The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Santiago’.
‘Santiago’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of Zantedeschia sprengeri variety ‘Allure’ (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z030530-640 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Santiago’ was selected in 2012 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Santiago’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2012 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 14 cm pots at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Santiago’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Purple/red-colored spathes;        2. Compact plant architecture; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Majestic Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,110), the upper surface spathe color of ‘Majestic Star’ is listed between Red Group RHS 53A and Red-Purple Group RHS 60A, and the lower surface spathe color of ‘Majestic Star’ is listed between Red-Purple Group RHS 60B and RHS 60C. However, the upper and lower surface spathe color of ‘Santiago’ varies between Red-Purple Group RHS 59A and 60B.
Table 1 provides differences of ‘Santiago’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri variety ‘Allure’ and selection Z030530-640.
TABLE 1‘Santiago’Differences‘Allure’Spathe colorVaries between Red-Purple GroupRHS 59A and 59BPlant height20-25 cmZ030530-640Spathe colorVaries between Red-Purple GroupRHS 59C and 60APlant height35-50 cm